Friends of a Shinobi
by itachirocks31
Summary: I was all alone since I could remember.All I could remember was pain and death.That all changed when I met Hikaru.Now I will do anything to get my past back.With my friends by my side we will help each other through and hopefully help me remember.
1. Prologue

Yays I'm going to try and do a long term one so help me out if u could for ideas. I'm going to be using some of my own characters to so…..yeah. hope u like it and leave lots of reviews. But no flaming. If u don't lik this then don't review easy as that.

**Prologue:**

The earliest memories I can recall are of pain and suffering, of destruction and death. Those are the earliest I can remember from. The only feelings I could remember. Anything else seemed to be sealed away in my mind. Any earlier ones of family or friends where completely gone from my memories. I just couldn't seem to remember.

Then I finally seemed to wake up from my life of those feelings. Those nightmares. Where I started my true beginning in life.

When I woke to my true beginning all I could remember was my name and those flashes of the pain and destruction. I was in a clearing in the forest that I latter found out surrounded a village. I remember having a katana with me that had an embroilment of a snake and a cloud on it. It was red and black with the embroilments lined with white. I remember feeling lost and alone. I remember walking for what seemed like days but where only a couple of hours. I remember when I was found by a shinobi of the village. I remember him bending down and wiping away some of the dirt on my face. I remember his gentle smile when he asked who I was and where my parents where. I remember his sadden look he gave me when I said I could not remember anything except my name. I remember when he asked if I wanted to come with him to his village and I remember my spirits soaring when I said yes. I remember him smiling again and picking me up saying everything would be okay. I remember believing him and feeling happy, the first time I could recall ever feeling that. Then I remember nothing but sleep.

When I woke up the first thing I saw was a white ceiling and walls. I sat up and realized that I was in a bed in some strange place. I kept a cool head though and looked around the place, evaluating the room and situation. Then I remembered my katana and looked frantically around the room for it. I might have been a little to young to use it but it was the only thing that may connect me to my past. Then I heard the door open to my room and I swiftly looked up to meet the eyes of the shinobi who had saved me. He smiled at me and asked how I was doing. I said fine but I could see behind his smile was filled with worry. I did not know why he would feel that until I saw the other three men behind him.

Two of them seemed to be tensed as if waiting for and attack while they also wore the same clothes and masks on there faces (think of the ANBU outfit and you got it). The one on the right had a mask of a cat and the other a fox. It seemed that they where struggling with something that I could not see at my angle. The other men though seemed to hold himself in a high, dominate way that demanded respect. He had robes on and a funny looking hat on. His face was cool and collective and showed barley any emotions. He seemed to be older then the others in his mid to later forties.

"I have a few questions for you girl" he said in a harsh tone.

It seemed he was trying to intimidate me but I was not going to fall for it just because I was young.

I looked him right in the eye and asked "Yeah? Well what ya want gramps?"

I smirked on the inside when I felt the temperature drop. It seems I had found a weak point.

The nice shinobi quickly told me to respect my elders but I just retorted that those who want to respect must earn it and gramps there had not earned it from me. To say they where surprised was an understatement. They all looked at me in shock that I had just respected the old man.

We stayed in an awkward silence until the thing that the ANBU where holding back started pulling very strongly. It pulled them far enough so I could now see that it was my katana. With out really thinking I simply raised my palm towards it and shouted "Kashou!"

My katana instantly set ablaze making the two ANBU yelp in surprise and drop it. It flew straight towards my outstretched hand and stopped burning once it touched me. I instantly pulled it close to me, not wanting to let go of my only possession again.

"Hmm interesting." The old man said with this weird gleam in his eye. "Have you ever had any ninja experience before? Do you belong to a bloodline group (sorry I know that that has a proper name but I can't remember it)?"

I just looked at him griping my katana closer to me.

Seeing as I was not going to answer him the shinobi that saved me spoke up,

"Sir, when I first found her I asked if she could give me any information about herself, she said that she could not remember anything other than her name."

"Hmmm. So she is an orphan?"

"It appears that way sir."

"Very well."

He seemed to have a bit of a sadistic smile crawl over his face as he turned to me and asked the question that would take hold of my future.

"Well, since it seems that you have no memory of anything before this and it seems you have no place to go why don't you stay here in the Village Hidden in the Shadows? In this village you have the potential of become a great shinobi and obtaining overwhelming amounts of power. So what do you say kid?"

I just sat there and thought looking at every aspects of this and seeing if this would be the right choice or not. After debating for a bit I looked up and stared that old man straight in the eyes, making it clear I was not about to back down which seemed to answer his question.

"All right then, its settled you are now a citizen of the Village Hidden in the Shadows. Now it seems we will need to either get you to the orphanage or find you a suitable guardian. Well we will see what happens after you rest up some more; it seems you are still tiered from earlier."

He was right I was very tiered and I could feel my eyes drooping.

"Well I will be seeing you later then."

He started to walk out the door with the others following when I remembered something.

"Wait!"

He stopped and turned to me a bit surprised since I had not talked the whole time he was here.

"Who are you and may I know who you are?" Pointing to the shinobi that saved me.

The old man seemed amused at this and left without saying anything with the two burned ANBU following him. That left me with the kind shinobi.

He smiled at me again with pure kindness and started to walk towards me. When he got to my bed he just pushed me down on the bed and pulled the covers over me.

"That man that you where talking to was our kage, the strongest shinobi in the village."

He seemed to see my understanding and stared to leave when I cried out,

"Wait! You didn't tell me your name!"

"My name?" He asked while turning towards me with that smile still on his face.

"My name is Akuma, Akuma Hikaru."(Remember last name comes first then first name)

I just looked at him and replied,

"Kisara"

He just gave a nod and left my room as I started to fall asleep again.

This is the beginning of a shinobi named Kisara, age 5.

A legend was about to be born in the form of a little girl and those close to her.

I know it probably is not that good but please leave me some positive reviews and vote if I should put in some crossovers or who should appear or what not cause im going to need some more ideas for this. And no flames. U don't lik the don't review or read. May change some things around.

Kashou – Burn

Akuma - Demon


	2. Chapter 1

Here is my new chapter. Yay. Please help me keep the story going by sharing ur ideas and different views on this. If ur ideas r good enough then it will be put in my story. Well on with the story.

Recap: "_Wait! You didn't tell me your name!"_

"_My name?" He asked while turning towards me with that smile still on his face._

"_My name is Akuma, Akuma Hikaru."_

_I just looked at him and replied,_

"Kisara_"_

_He just gave a nod and left my room as I started to fall asleep again._

_This is the beginning of a shinobi named Kisara, age 5._

_A legend was about to be born in the form of a little girl and those close to her._

**Chapter 1**

Three Years Latter:

Every thing was quiet. All around me there was no noise. Even the wind and birds seemed to feel the tension and stayed silent. Then suddenly shuriken and kuni started to fly at me from all angles. I reacted quickly and started spinning rapidly around in a circle throwing kuni and shuriken back at the incoming objects. They hit all of them perfectly while I pulled out an extra kuni and threw it behind me where it barely missed another person's head that seemed to appear out of nowhere.

We stayed still for awhile when the person started laughing.

"Ha ha ha ha. Man Kisara you are defiantly getting better. In the next year or two you could probably surpass me."

"I really doubt it sensei. I may be good but I'll never be better than you." I replied grinning like mad.

"Yeah, yeah. But I'm serious. Even when I found you two years ago you where strong. Now look at you. Your probably high chunin low jounin level now."

Yeah, it had been two years since Hikaru Akuma had found me in the forest surrounding the village of shadows. When I had left the hospital I was immediately put into adoption. No one wanted me though because instead of a talkative, happy kid, I was mute to all and barely showed any emotions. The only person who could get me to talk or show anything was the kind man that had found and rescued me.

The shadow kage saw this and had Hikaru adopt me and he became my guardian and only friend. I had at first been very on guard to make sure nothing came out and attacked me. Hikaru said I was being too paranoid but I was always tense anyway. I couldn't shake the feeling of someone or something watching me ever since I was released and put under Hikaru's care.

I always brought my katana everywhere I went since it was the only thing connecting me to my lost memories. Hikaru and the kage tried to help me gain them back but it did not help what so ever. Finally the kage had just said to let them come back naturally and write down anything I might had remembered to make sense of the flashes I occasionally got.

Four months had passed since I had been taken in to the village and Hikaru noticed that I had an interest in becoming a ninja cause I would always sneak away and practice with my katana and jujitsu I somehow knew.

He started with the basics and then started with more advanced stuff. I was a little bad at first cause I couldn't concentrate my chakra into the right amount. When I finally got that down my personal lessons soared. I had very good concept of all the training Hikaru gave me. Some of the things though I couldn't get. Like some simple jutus I couldn't pull off but a S class jutus I could pull off with ease. Hikaru said it had something to do with my chakra stores. They were very large for my age. He had said when I got older it would even out and I wouldn't have any more trouble.

He taught me basically everything he knew after the first year cause I was such a fast learner but I still wanted to learn more so I started to teach myself how to be a better ninja. I started to be better at my using my katana and figuring out how to create different jutus. I had learned from Hikaru that I had fire and rock element type chakra. Because of this I could also use magma when combined.

Today was just simple training for me to relay on my senses instead of just my eyes. Needless to say Hikaru was very impressed.

"Well any way Kisara I think you deserve the rest of the day off since you did a good job."

"Okay. Thanks."

I turned around and started to walk out of the training field when Hikaru called back to me. When I turned around he was smiling at me with pride in his eyes.

"Remember that you are taking the genin exams tomorrow so get up early and be prepared."

Smiling I waved goodbye and ran off back to the village.

I had been walking around the village for 2 hours since I had last been with Hikaru and now I was just trying to find something to do. I started to walk down a alley way when all of a sudden I heard a commotion. I looked around and found out it was coming from the roof of the building to my right. Letting curiosity take over I climbed the wall using my chakra to see what was going on. When my feet hit the roof top I looked around trying to find what was going on.

"Hey you baka get back here damit!!"

"NO way! I'm not about to let you kill me, Lauren! Hey Ganto help me out here!"

"Hn help yourself"

"What!? Come on don't let her kill me."

"It's your own fault Matt, you provoked her. Now leave me out of it."

"You're no help."

"What makes you think I would help you out of all people?"

"………………"

I looked over and there were three kids that looked to be at least 2 years older than me, two boys and a girl. One of the boys seemed to be scared out of his mind backing up and away from the girl while the other boy was just leaning against the way watching with a bored expression on. I guessed that the one against the wall was 'Ganto' since he seemed to be the calmer of the two boys so that meant the other was 'Matt'. The girl must be Lauren then.

All three of them had standard ninja gear on but it seemed they were still in the academy since they did not have a ninja headband on. The girl had brown hair and blue eyes that seemed to have a tint of purple in them. She wore a red shirt with one sleeve apparently had been ripped off. She had blue shorts that went down to her knees and her kuni holder on her right leg. Her aura at the moment came off as red and angry but underneath was nice and happy.

The boy trying to get away from her, Matt, had a white short sleeve shirt with black shorts and his kuni holder on his left leg. He had blond hair and blue eyes and looked like he had just barely got away from the crazed girl recently. He also had dirt on his outfit and some scratches and cuts on his arms, legs and face.

The boy, Ganto, had black hair and red eyes. He had a black shirt on with no sleeves and black pants. His kuni holder was on his right leg and left. He had a katana hoister strapped to his side which was also black but with strange characters in white around it. He looked bored but had an air of superiority and his aura was ominous. Out of all three of them I decided that he was the strongest and should not be crossed.

The girl started to advance on the boy and he was stuck between her and the edge of the roof. He was looking around trying to find a escape route frantically but found none.

"Come on. I didn't mean to. Please have mercy!!"

"Yeah well you ripped my shirt. The whole sleeve ripped off! And then after you ripped it off you just start running away without even apologizing!"

"Well I was goi-

"Yeah yeah Matt, you ran away and now you are either going to pay for a new one or else! Got that!?"

"Yeah I get it! I get it! But the thing is that I'm broke and don't have the money so……."

Lauren just smiled at him and got an evil glint in her eyes. "Well then Matt you are going to have to pay _my_ way then." She said while cracking her knuckles.

The boy, Matt, started to cower away from the crazed girl, knowing that if he did not get out of there fast then he would be in for a world of hurt. While looking around he noticed that I was standing near the edge of the building, watching them. I could see the curiosity in his eyes when he looked over and yelled out to me.

"Hey! Who are you?"

Lauren and Ganto turned in my direction and also seemed to be curious as to why I was there or if I had been there the whole time and they had just not noticed. Suddenly the girl seemed to do a full character switch and turned from murderous and pissed to happy and friendly in all of about five seconds. She rushed over to me, Matt completely forgotten and started to ask me a lot of questions.

"Hi my name is Lauren! What's your name? How old are you? Where do you live? do you go to the ninja academy to? I've never seen you there but you hav a lot of ninja gear so I guess so. What movies do you like? What are your hobbies? Wh-

"Lauren, don't scare the girl now. Calm down."

Ganto had also walked over to where we stood with Matt off to the other side of him. He was looking at me curiously while Matt just seemed to want to get out of there before Lauren remembered wat she was doing previously.

"Just ask the girl one question at a time or you are going to scare her or piss me off"

Laughing she replied, "Okay. Okay. So what _is_ your name girl?"

I was about to reply when Hikaru suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

"There you are. We have to go see the Kage now. He said it is important."

"Hai."

I looked over to them once more and took off after him. I could hear Lauren yelling after me to wait but I knew that needed to get to the Kage's office pronto or get in trouble. I just looked back and waved at them and kept going. I hoped I would see them again someday. They seemed really fun and I also hoped I could become there friend someday.

Third POV

"Hey why did she have to leave I wanted to get to know her better."

"Lauren you really need to calm down sometimes."

"Shut up Matt!!"

"Stop it you two. Your giving me a headache. Now come on lunch period is almost done and I would like to go back to the academy now."

"Hai Ganto."

Sigh

As the gang was leaving they felt that something was off. That something huge was going to happen. That whatever was going to happen would revolve around them. And one little girl.


	3. Chapter 2

OMG so sorry to those who are actually reading this story (and any of my other stories for that matter). I totally am slacking off on everything. So sorry and please excuse me throwing English and Japanese names around. If anyone gets bothered with that well sorry but that's what is going to happen. I hope that this is actually good for those who have waited for this. Again sorry and I will try to update earlier, _TRY_.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto in anyway what so ever, totally wish I did though. I do own my OCs though so that has to count as something…

**Chapter 2**

'Bloody fucking hell! Why do I always get the worst missions ever? I don't want to watch over some kids! Then again I am one myself....but that still does not give gramps the right to do this to me. Who the hell did I piss off this much to have this land on me!?!'

Kisara was lying on her back, looking at her bedroom ceiling, contemplating what had just happened. When Hikaru had come to bring her to the Kage she thought that she was going to receive another mission. Indeed she did get one but not one she was hoping for. She was expecting another high rank, challenging, mission that needed to be done. But no, the Kage had to set her up and have her be in some genin team that had just graduating from the Academy. He wanted to make sure that the teams were still doing well and were not all those who passed with some luck. While the Village Hidden in the Shadows was not new it still was growing and hoping to claim itself as being the strongest village in all the element countries. In doing so the teams themselves had to be in top shape and not be any slackers at all. Thus Kisara's mission was to go "undercover" and see the graduates do in the field and see if the Academy should do anything to make them better prepared before letting them graduate or graduate at all.

Even if it was for the best interest for the village Kisara didn't like it one bit. The only reason she had excepted this mission was because 1) the Kage would make her do it one way or another, sadistic son of a bitch, and 2) Hikaru was going to be her Jounin instructor with her teammates, so she would make sure to actually _do_ the mission and not say everything was good just to get off the fucking team.

Sighing Kisara decided to just make the most of it. I mean no one told her not to rough her new teammates up, just to make sure that they could survive out on missions of course. With that in mind she fell asleep while dreaming about how to "prepare" her team for the missions ahead of them.

The next day Kisara found herself in a classroom full of the recently graduated genin. Man she already hated this mission even more now. They all were way too loud for their own good, though some of them seemed to get the concept of being quiet and watchful. Sighing to herself again she took a seat in the back of the class and put her head down to get some more rest before the teacher showed up.

While Kisara was resting many of the other graduates looked at her with confusion and wonder. All were wondering who the new girl was and why she was here. None of them seemed to know her or remember seeing her anywhere in the village. Some of them thought she looked to innocent and weak to be a shinobi while others seemed to watch her with interest, wondering if she could be an ally latter on. A certain pair of eyes watched this new girl with calculating eyes that narrowed into slits. He could feel something different about her but couldn't seem to pinpoint what it was.

Finally, after twenty minutes of so, the teacher decided to show up and instantly made everyone be quiet. He then went into lecture mode and started to say how proud he was everyone and that being a shinobi of the village was a big responsibility and blah, blah, blah.

Kisara decided to block all this out and took a closer look at the others in the room. She didn't really know anyone since she always spent her time with Hikaru-sensei or the Kage, when she felt like it. She recognized some of them from just around the village but no one really took her interest. Then she saw, two rows in front of her, the three on the roof from yesterday.

'So they are shinobi as well. Hope they are better than they look, though the guy in the middle seems to be pretty strong. What was his name again? Gatou, Gado, Ranto? Aw screw it, I'll just figure it out latter. Oh the teach seems to have finally stopped. Guess I should listen in now.'

"Okay you guys, I shall now read the team placements. Everyone will be set up in a group of three except for one team, who will have four. Team 1 is..."

'Man can this teach talk any slower. Just call my name already so I can get out of here. I still need to go train and complain to gramps that the teachers are jokes.'

"Team 7 will consist of Tamaki Matt, Kuro Lauren, Wasaki Rob, and Kisara. Your Jounin instructor is...i-is Akuma Hikaru."

Instantly the whole classroom was in an uproar and all trying to talk at once. Akuma Hikaru was one of the most powerful ninja in the village, almost on par with the Kage himself. It was rumored that he had even figured out how to do some jutsus that not even the Uchiha of Konaha were able to copy. Since he had become a high ranking shinobi he had never even attempted to take a genin team...till now that is.

"SILENCE!!! I know that this is a big deal but let me get through the rest of the teams before you all start talking. Now team 8 will be..."

'So I'm paired up with those guys, huh? Well fate works in mysterious ways I guess. I hope they can hold their own in a fight. If not well, we are just going to have ta fix that or we could just leave them behind. They probably aren't very strong anyway. Hmm? Oh the teach is done talking. Yes, we can leave now.'

Before anyone could get up from their seats, Kisara was already up and out of the room, halfway to the Kage's office to give her complaints about the teachers and her mission.

'Remind me why the hell the Kage chose me again? Why oh why did I get the worst mission of the year?'

Meanwhile:

"Remind me why we are looking for that Kisara girl again Lauren? I mean this is just pointless."

"We are looking for her because she is going to be our teammate baka, there for we must all be nice to her and befriend her. Besides I want to know why no one has ever seen her at the Academy or why she had to go see the Kage yesterday. Don't you want to know Ganto?"

"Hn."

"See? Even Ganto is curious. Besides I wanta become her friend, she seems lonely. So we are going to look for her weather you like it or not. Now come _on_ you two, let's go."

Lauren started to walk towards the center of the village with Ganto and Matt behind her. They asked around but couldn't seem to find any information on their new teammate or where she was. They couldn't seem to find anything about her like where she lived, her family or anything. It seemed as if Kisara was just a shadow who only came out when needed. By the time there break was over they started to walk back to the Academy with more questions than answers about their new teammate.

Academy:

By the time the trio had made it back to the Academy Kisara had already been waiting there since her little meeting with the Kage.

'I still can't see how the Kage can be such a fucking prick about this. I mean, shouldn't I fucking choose whether or not I want to do some fucking ridicules mission? Oh great my _team_ is here. Do NOT need this at the moment.'

"Hey you're Kisara, right? Well we are going to be your new teammates and I was wondering,"

"Whatever it is the answer is no, now why don't you be a good girl and take your little friends with you and buzz off. Not in the mood for this right now."

"Hey! You can't talk to her like that!"

'Hmm, looks like this guys has some guts.'

"Well I don't give a dam about what you or anyone else wants or thinks so piss off."

"Why you little-"

Before Matt could attack Kisara Rob grabbed a hold of him, making sure he could not go anywhere near her. Looking back at him Matt was about to yell at Rob for not letting him get a swing at the girl, then he saw his face. It had a different expression on it, not something that the rookie of the year Wasaki Rob would normally have. It was a look with so many different emotions that they were hard to decipher.

'Why is he looking at me like that? Why am I not angry at him for getting in the way of my fight? Why does he seem so...different than the others? Well only one way to find out.'

Kisara stood up and walked over to him, putting her hand out.

"The names Kisara."

Time seemed to stop between the two. Everything around them slowed down, everyone was wondering what was going to happen now. No one had ever dared to go up to Wasaki Rob, afraid of being killed. Even his two "friends" Lauren and Matt had never gone up to him but only became close through numerous class projects. There was a rumor that Wasaki was sacrificed to become a demon by his own family. It was said the demon had taken control and had killed his whole family and village he had lived in at the time. When he had come to he found out he had been taken to the Village of Shadows and was enrolled into the Academy by the Kage himself, wanting to have such a powerful shinobi under his command. Though this all was just a rumor.

Finally Rob let go of Matt, who was too stunned to do anything, and walked the last few steps that separated him and Kisara. He looked at her for a moment, calculating what she was trying to do.

Finally he brought up his hand and shook hers, "Wasaki Rob…though my…friends call me Ganto."

She couldn't help it anymore and smiled up to him with one of her rare, carefree smiles. This stunned Rob for a second but quickly recovered himself. No one had ever smiled so sincerely at _him_ before. Actually no one had ever introduced themselves to him before either because of those rumors.

'If only they knew.'

"Well I hope we become great teammates and even greater friends." Kisara said, with a smile still on her face.

Suddenly the door flew open and someone stepped in while saying, "Okay Team 7 time to get a move on."

There, in all his ninja glory, was Akuma Hikaru, one of the best and greatest shinobi of the village. Every one's eyes were glued to him while Kisara just walked up to him.

"Man Hikaru, I thought that you would never get here. What took you so long?"

All he did was laugh and ruffle Kisara's hair while she glared at him, trying to get away from his hand. While this was happening all of the remaining teams only could stare at them. No one would have ever thought that the new girl had known the famed Akuma Hikaru, or be on first name bases.

"Well come on then you and your new teammates meet me on the roof."

With that he disappeared in a puff of smoke leaving Kisara and the rest of the team to make it up to the roof. Kisara made it to the door before she saw that no one was moving. Sighing, she quickly put her mask of indifference back on and decided to put her team back on track.

"Well come on guys! Hikaru ain't goin ta wait foreva! Move it!"

This snapped the others out and they quickly followed Kisara out of the room and towards the stairs. Everyone was silent walking up to where their new sensei was located. Rob, Matt, and Lauren were all trying to figure out how Kisara knew their sensei and also how they were going to show him how strong they all were. None of them wanted to be looked down upon by one of the strongest shinobi of the village.

Rooftop:

"Okay since everyone is here I guess we should start with introductions. So we will go around and say something about yourself like your name, hobbies, likes, dislikes, dreams, etc. Hmm why don't you go first?"

"Well my name is Kuro Lauren. My hobbies are hanging out with these two guys, reading manga, and watching over my two brothers. I like to train to become stronger and I dislike those bakas that call themselves kunochi but do nothing to improve themselves. My dream is to become one of the strongest kunochi in the world."

"Good you go next blondie."

"Hey don't call me that! My name is Tamaki Matt, not blondie! Well my hobbies are training, walking around the village and also hanging around with my friends. I like to help others out when I can and I dislike those who pick on others who can't fend for themselves. My dream is to make it to

Jounin and become an instructor like you so I can get my own genin team."

"Okay, last but not least."

"…My name is Wasaki Rob. My hobbies are training and becoming stronger. I like to push myself to become stronger and I dislike it when people judge others without getting to know them. My ambition is to become the strongest in all the nations and crush whoever gets in my way to kill a certain someone."

'Wow I'm getting a bad vibe from Rob all of a sudden. Wonder who he wants ta kill so badly?'

'This kid, he reminds me how closed up Kisara was the first few years she was here. I hope we can have him become more open though it seems Kisara might be on that already.'

"Okay well team since we are done with that we can-"

"Hey wait! She hasn't gone yet, what about her?"

"Che, I ain't bout ta tell you nothin. A real shinobi would never give away personal info to complete strangers. You guys just gave me a few pointers on how to really get to ya if I needed to or if I were to ever become your enemy."

"Why you little-"

"Cool it Tamaki, Kisara is right. You should never, under any circumstance, willingly give out anything that could hurt you in the future. Technically she and I now know some weak points in all three of you to be able to take you all down, or at least get you on our side if needed."

While Matt looked away, grumbling, Lauren was looking at Kisara with wonder and Rob with suspicion. There seemed to be more to their new teammate than what meets the eye. While no one wanted to admit it, it seemed that she had way more experience as a shinobi and was probably stronger than all three of them put together.

"Well since we got all of that out of the way we are going to have a little test tomorrow to let me see where all of you stand. We will meet at training ground 11 at 7 a.m. sharp so be prepared for anything. Dismissed."

With that he disappeared in a puff of smoke, leaving the four genin to themselves. Right after he left Kisara got up and her arms above her head.

"Well it looks like I'm done here, see ya."

She walked over to the edge of the roof before she heard someone call out to her. Looking behind she saw it was the girl, Lauren, who had called her.

"Nani?"

"Well I was just wondering why you seem to know sensei so well? I mean, you guys seemed to act like you knew each other since forever."

Tilting her head to the side Kisara replied, "I have known Hikaru since I was found near this village. He is the one who found me and trained me. He is the one who has made me strong and has become my father or older brother in a sense. I owe my life and wellbeing to Hikaru. He is my one and only precious person and I will fight for him with all I have, even if it costs me my life."

With that she turned away and leapt off the roof, landing on the ground six stories below, and calmly walked away, leaving the rest of her team to ponder on her words.

"It seems we have been allowed to learn something besides her name after all."

Lauren looked at him funny and asked, "What do you mean by that Ganto? What do you mean we were allowed?"

Rob didn't answer her, instead he just watched as Kisara walked out of there sight. When he couldn't see her anymore he abruptly turned and started to head towards the stairs to go home. Matt and Lauren just watched as there long time friend walked away from them.

Looking towards Lauren Matt said, "I think we are losing him. Ever since the beginning of our last year in the Academy he has been becoming more distant and this girl," he shook his head, "she seems to be having an impact on him, even if they have only met today."

Lauren looked concerned and looked off towards where Rob had walked off, "I think you may be right. I pray and hope you are wrong but, I think you may be right. He has become more closed off and seems to be holding something back. Kisara is the first one to have made any contact with him, besides us anyway. It may be a good thing though; she might be able to drag Ganto back from wherever he has closed himself into."

Sighing Matt just shook his head at what she had said. He didn't like Kisara very much; there was something off about her. He didn't want her near any of them, but if she could help one of his best friends out he would let her stay. He would still be very careful around her and make sure to watch her at all times though. He wanted to know what made Kisara so special, so different.

"Come on then, we both need to get home and rest up for tomorrow and didn't your mom want you to watch over your brothers' today?"

Lauren looked frantic for a moment than was gone in the next, leaving a trail of dust behind.

"Well that answered my question."

With that he started to walk home, trying to ignore the feeling of dread that appeared in him.


End file.
